List of items in EarthBound
This is a list of all items that are found in EarthBound. Bag of Dragonite *'Purpose:' *'Description:' If you sprinkle the powder on one of your friends during battle, that friend turns into a dragon and attacks all enemies. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Bomb *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Damages an enemy when used during battle. Because of its explosive power, it may effect others besides the target creature. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Bottle of water *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When you drink it, your PP slightly increases. *'Location:' Bottle rocket *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Items for Jeff. Damages an enemy when used during battle. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Bowl of rice gruel *'Purpose:' *'Description:' An everyday dish in Dalaam. When eaten, you recover about 200 HP. *'Location:' Brain food lunch *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 300 HP and about 50 PP. *'Location:' Bread roll *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 30 HP. *'Location:' Calorie stick *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 60 HP. *'Location:' Cookie *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 6 HP. *'Location:' Croissant *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 60 HP. *'Location:' Cup of Lifenoodles *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Revives a friend who is unconscious. In addition, it also works well on poison, nausea, colds, sunstroke, falling asleep, uncontrollable crying, and feeling strange. This is effective when you have paralysis, or you have been diamondized. *'Location:' Defense spray *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Increase one of the friends Defense during battle. It is most effective if you use this power multiple times to "layer" the effect. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Double burger *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 90 HP. 100% beef. *'Location:' Exit mouse *'Purpose:' *'Description:' If you use this in a dungeon or some such place, the mouse brings you back to the place where you entered. It's a very smart mouse. *'Location:' Fresh Egg *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 80 HP. So fresh, it's still warm. *'Location:' Guts capsule *'Purpose:' Increases a character's Guts by 1. *'Description:' It increases your Guts by 1 when taken. *'Location:' Hamburger *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 50 HP. 100% beef. *'Location:' Hand-Aid *'Purpose:' *'Description:' A hand-made Band Aid. It heals your wounded body. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Handbag strap *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When used as a whip in battle, the enemy takes enough damage to stop moving for a short time. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Heavy bazooka *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Items for Jeff. Really dishes out a lot of damage to the enemy during a battle. Because of its explosive power it may effect others besides the target creature. Can be used many times. *'Location:' HP-sucker *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Items for Jeff. Sucks up some HP from the target creature. The more HP the enemy has, the more you get. Can be used many times. *'Location:' Hungry HP-sucker *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Items for Jeff. Sucks up some HP from all the enemies. The more HP the enemies have, the more you get. Can be used many times. *'Location:' Insecticide spray *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Deals 100 points of damage to any bug when used during combat. Gone after one use. *'Location:' IQ capsule *'Purpose:' Increases a character's IQ by 1. *'Description:' It increases your IQ by 1 when taken. *'Location:' Jar of delisauce *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Use by sprinkling it over food. It tastes good with any kind of food, thereby increasing the recovery power of the food. *'Location:' King banana *'Purpose:' *'Description:' A king-sized banana. Not edible. *'Location:' Large pizza *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Since it's a really big pizza, everyone can recover about 240 HP. *'Location:' Luck capsule *'Purpose:' Increases a character's Luck by 1. *'Description:' It increases your Luck by 1 when taken. *'Location:' Luck sandwich *'Purpose:' *'Description:' It helps you recover your power... How much and exactly what you recover depends on your luck! *'Location:' Meteornium *'Purpose:' *'Description:' It can be sold for a very high price. Nothing happens if you use it. A good explanation is kind of tough... *'Location:' Molokheiya soup *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Molokheiya is a summer vegetable from Scaraba. It's high in nutrients, and it has a light flavor that Scarabans love. If you drink this, you recover about 80 HP. *'Location:' Monkey's love *'Purpose:' *'Description:' A gift from a monkey. It can be used during battle. *'Location:' Neutralizer *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Items for Jeff. When used during battle, this item resets the abilities of all creatures (friend or enemy) to their normal levels. Any changes that had taken place due to PSI and such is neutralized. It also neutralizes all shields (friend or enemy) that were in effect. (Remember, the abilities that I am talking about are Offense, Defense, Guts, etc.) *'Location:' Pharaoh's curse *'Purpose:' *'Description:' An ectoplasmic ooze is disgorged out of the dreadful box, and the enemy may be poisoned. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Picnic lunch *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover abut 80 HP. There's even a slice of your favorite cake! *'Location:' Pizza *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When eaten, you recover about 120 HP. *'Location:' Protein drink *'Purpose:' *'Description:' For building a stronger, healthier body. It gives you a blast of nourishment when you are fatigued. If you drink this, you recover about 80 HP. *'Location:' Protractor *'Purpose:' *'Description:' You can even use this during battle! Can be used many times. *'Location:' PSI caramel *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Replenishes 20 PP. *'Location:' Rock candy *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When you eat this, it will increase either Speed, Guts, Vitality, IQ or Luck. *'Location:' Royal iced tea *'Purpose:' *'Description:' The highest quality tea, produced by tea expert Mr. Y. Todaar, who crefully selects only hand-picked tea leaves. Long ago, only aristocrats at a king's court were allowed to drink this tea. If you drink this, you recover about 60 HP. *'Location:' Ruler *'Purpose:' *'Description:' You can even use this during battle! Can be used many times. *'Location:' Rust promoter *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Quickly rusts metallic enemies when used during battle. The enemy will take about 200 points of damage. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Rust promoter DX *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Causes almost instantaneous rusting when used on metallic enemies during battle. The enemy will take about 400 points of damage. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Secret herb *'Purpose:' *'Description:' May revive a friend who is unconscious. In addition, it also works well on poison, nausea, colds, sunstroke, falling asleep, uncontrollable crying, and feeling strange. This is effective when you have paralysis, or you have been diamondized. *'Location:' Shield killer *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Items for Jeff. Breaks through the enemy's shield during battle. Can be used many times. *'Location:' Skip sandwich *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Gives you a spring in your step for about 10 seconds. It also helps you recover your power a bit. *'Location:' Skip sandwich DX *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Gives you a spring in your step for about 20 seconds. It also helps you recover your power a bit. *'Location:' Slime generator *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Items for Jeff. Sprays a sticky substance that stops the enemy from moving. Can be used many times. *'Location:' Snake *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When used during battle, it bites the enemy and disappears. It may also poison the enemy. *'Location:' Stag beetle *'Purpose:' *'Description:' By throwing this at the enemy during battle, the enemy is shocked and stops moving. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Sudden guts pill *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Doubles your guts during battle. However, after a battle, your guts return to normal. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Super bomb *'Purpose:' *'Description:' Able to dish out some heavy-duty destruction in combat. Because of its explosive power, it may effect others besides the target creature. Gone after one use. *'Location:' Super plush bear *'Purpose:' *'Description:' A cute teddy bear! *'Location:' Teddy bear *'Purpose:' *'Description:' A cute teddy bear! *'Location:' Trout yogurt *'Purpose:' *'Description:' A fashionable treat for snobby, haute cuisine people in some big cities. When eaten, you recover about 30 HP. *'Location:' Viper *'Purpose:' *'Description:' When used during battle, it bites the enemy and disappears. It always poisons the enemy. *'Location:' Vital capsule *'Purpose:' *'Description:' It increases your Vitality when taken. *'Location:' Wet towel *'Purpose:' *'Description:' It's great for those times that you get sunstroke. *'Location:' Category: EarthBound Category: Items